Saphire: Forgotten Memories
by SaphireBlackburn
Summary: When a Hybrid by the name of Saphire visits the Guardians, an unexpected guest arrives. With Pitch having created a larger and much more dangerous beast, the Guardians and their new ally look to the tooth for guidance. It may be their only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Saphire-Forgotten Memories

disclaimer: All Rise of the Guardians characters do NOT belong to me. They belong soully to Dreamworks and the artists of the movie. Any additional characters DO belong to me.

Author's Note: Some details of the story may be a bit confusing to you, but I will try to the best of my abilities to explain them as I go along. Also, this is the first book of a series that I am working on. Each book will be part of a different show which may include My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers Prime, and maybe even Doctor Who. Please don't let your possible hatred towards these other shows hinder you from continuing to read, as there will be no cliff-hangers in this first fanfic. I will also try to ship at least one pair of characters in each book, so please, leave suggestions! You awesome people who are still reading this, please enjoy!

Prologue

The universe has existed for thousands of years. It is filled with billions of solar systems, planets, and alternate dimensions. One of these planets is commonly known as Earth. For centuries the inhabitants of this planet have lived out their lives unbeknownst to their protectors. They are called, the Guardians. For as long as they can remember the Guardians have been protecting this race from a great darkness, bringing wonder, hope, good memories, fun, and dreams.

But who protects the rest of the universe you ask? They would be the Hybrids, a large family of supernatural beings that are part human, part animal. They travel to different planets, dimensions, and time zones to fight the great darkness that has captivated each evil being's heart and corrupted their souls.

The most powerful of the Hybrids is Saphire. Born with the soul of a dragon, Saphire's love is undeniable. She is known for her extremely compassionate heart and her large amount of kindness towards the broken spirited. She has never caused any being to lose their life, nor ever will.

The most intriguing thing about Saphire is necklace. Sealed on at birth, it holds a black stone which contains her soul, along with her power. Though the stone has it's weaknesses, it cannot be destroyed by just anyone. This leaves Saphire nearly invincible.

Long ago, the Guardians fought alongside a good friend and trusted ally. His name was Kosmotis Pitchiner, the strongest warrior of them all. He was the Guardians' fearless leader, and was looked up to by many.

Time passed and the Guardians started noticing strange changes in Kosmotis's behavior. Then, one fateful day, he fell victim to the darkness and was soon possessed. The part of the darkness that was the embodiment of hatred and fear soon came to dwell inside him, deeply caging his heart, mind, and soul, along with his deepest heart-felt beliefs. He was then known as Pitch Black, the "King of Nightmares".

And thus began the "Dark Ages". A rivalry had been born. A year-long war had come to be waged between the Guardians and the new "King of Fear". After many months of fighting, Pitch was finally defeated, until 300 years later when he had found a way to make black sand. But, unlike his first attempt, his reign was short-lived. Pitch was pulled under ground by his own nightmares, never to be seen again, or, so they thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Guardians

Chapter 1: Meet the Guardians

Saphire sat quietly on her white, angel-soft bed. The large drapes slowly flowed in the gentle breeze which was coming from her window. She sat up a bit, her head laid back against the wall. In her hands she held a small, silver lyre, beautifully engraved and encrusted with small, smooth black stones. She plucked away at the strings as she hummed a familiar tune. She had sung this song often, for it gave her comfort and eased her mind.

Saphire put the instrument away and sat up as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She slowly walked toward then propped her head up with her hand. Breathing in the fresh air, she stared at the baby blue sky with its shades of purple and red. There were two suns, one orange, one white. Though it was past dawn, she could still see the moon and stars clearly.

"Saphire?" a voice called from behind. She turned around to find her mother standing in the doorway. "Good morning." she said softly. "Good morning." Saphire replied. She walked over and stood by her side. "It's beautiful today." her mother said in a quiet sigh. She stood silent for a moment, then pulled a box out of her pocket. "Here. I want you to have this." Saphire removed the lid. Inside was a golden amulet with a dragon engraved on the front. "It belonged to your father." She put the amulet around her neck and tucked it into her shirt. "Thank you." She hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "How did my father die? My father I mean. What killed him?" Her mother became solemn. "I got the news from a member of the Masters' Council. I never found out who or what killed him." she quietly replied. "But that is all in the past. We should be more concerned about today. After all, you are meeting the Guardians for the first time." Her smile returned. "You should probably get going. You don't want to be late."

As Saphire turned to leave, Her mother stopped her. "Please be safe." she said. Saphire smiled. "I will." She then kissed her on the cheek, and flew off.

Jack was flying around, watching the ground below. He was on his usual patrol, checking for anything out of the ordinary. He was flying over his pond when he saw Tooth.

"Tooth? What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "Looking for you! Where were you?" "I just doing my routine check. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked, confused. "Everyone is at North's place waiting for us. There's an important visitor coming today, remember?" As soon as she had finished, Jack became distraught. "Aw, man! That was today? I'm sorry. I must have been so busy with Jamie that I lost track of time." He paused for a moment. "How long were you waiting for me?" "I really don't know. I just flew around for a while and observed the flowers. They're really pretty. Especially the purple ones." Not saying anything, Jack picked one of the purple flowers and walked over to Tooth. "You meen this one?" he asked as he wove it through her head feathers. "There. You're right. They are really pretty." He smiled. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

As Jack flew away, Tooth paused, her eyes wide with wonder. "Did he just…was he…oh, never mind." she thought. She then giggled happily and followed after him.

"Jack! Where were you? We were trying to prepare for the visitor's arrival, and you were no where to be found!" North barked, obviously annoyed. "Sorry North. I just lost track of time" He calmed down. "Well at least you got here before she did. It is not everyday you get to meet the daughter of Mother Nature, which is why everything must be ready. We need as much help as we can get."

Jack turned around to find Bunny watching the yetis with a big smile on his face. "Well you seem cheery." Jack said in a friendly mock. Bunny did a strange half-hop as he turned to face Jack. "I'm excited! This is the first time I get to meet someone who's at least partly an animal!" he replied as he went back to watching the yetis. "Okay then." Jack whispered to himself.

While North was making last-minute preparations, Sandy was floating around, patiently waiting. Then, he noticed Tooth hovering by the globe. As Sandy approached her, he tapped her on the shoulder. Once he had her attention, he tilted his head and an image the flower and a question mark appeared above him. "Jack gave it to me." Tooth whispered. Then, the image of the flower disappeared, but the question mark remained. "She's here!" North called out. "I'll tell you about it later." Sandy just shrugged and floated away.

Saphire smiled excitedly as she walked down the hall to the main room. North was standing in the doorway. "I'm hoping yetis weren't giving you trouble." he said with a big smile on his face. "Oh, no. They were very kind." Saphire replied. "My name is North." he said as he shook her hand. "And yours?" "Saphira Blackburn," she replied, "But you can call me Saphire." Her wings fluttered a bit as she grew a little more excited. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Saphire." "The pleasure is all mine. And there's no need to be so formal. I'm not all that special." "We are all special. We wouldn't be here if we weren't. Please, come in. The other Guardians are waiting to meet you." As Saphire walked into the main room, she saw them all standing in front of the globe. "Hello. You must be the Tooth Fairy, Sand Man, Easter Bunny, and, of course, Jack Frost. I have heard a lot about you. "We've heard a lot about you too. I still can't believe you're the daughter of Mother Nature." Saphire smiled.

As they sat around the table in another room, the group continued to ask questions. "So, if you're the daughter of Mother Nature, then she's a Guardian _and _a Hybrid?" Jack asked. Saphire replied with a simple "yes". "So, what is she like? What animal is she crossed with?" Bunny asked. "Her soul animal is a dove, giving her the traits of peace and prosperity. I was born with a dragon's soul, giving me the traits of wisdom, strength, and good luck. But, because my mother had nothing but positive traits, the negative ones such as greed and pride were pushed aside and replaced with love and kindness." "Well, we all have our own personalities," North began, "But we also have one special one that defines us all, our "center" personality. So, Saphire, what is your center?" Saphire smirked and chuckled a little. "Compassion. You see, I'm not like the others. Most Hybrids would prefer to destroy their enemy, but I go for a different approach. Instead of using my fists or weapons, I use my words. I wear them down until a small part of them wants to give up the darkness. Using that opening, I drain the darkness from their bodies and crush it in my hand. It's amazing what kindness can do. I just wish the others could see that." Saphire sighed.

As Saphire's face became solemn, Jack sat next to her. "I know how you feel. About five years ago we were up against our worst enemy, Pitch Black. At the time I didn't know who I was or what I was meant to do. I was unseen and unheard. He was the same way. At one point, he tried to get me on his side. I was angry at him, saying that he didn't understand. He started rambling on about how he was "cast out" and no one "believed" in him, but when he said he "longed for a family", I froze. The look on his face, in his eyes, it was bone-chilling. His voice had cracked and his posture was out of character. He was being sincere. I kept telling him to leave me alone, but at the same time, I kind of felt bad for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Back from the Shadows

Everyone laughed as they told Saphire about their battle with Pitch Black. Jack told her about how he snow-balled him in the face mid-sentence (while mentioning that Bunny became cute and cuddly), and Tooth told her about how she tossed him a quarter before she clocked him and knocked his tooth out. But, soon enough, it was time for her to leave.

Saphire said her goodbyes and headed toward the front door. Then, she froze. "Saphire? Are you okay?" Jack asked, but she did not answer. A silver staff appeared in her hand, and she clutched it tightly. The staff then transformed into a bow as she quickly turned around and shot an arrow. The arrow wisped past Jack's head, barely grazing his ear. Everyone turned around to see the arrow hit the wall, but that wasn't the only thing it hit. Pinned at the sleeve, was none other, than Pitch Black. Pitch grinned and chuckled maliciously as he pulled the arrow from his cloak. "Well played." he said darkly. "I was wondering when you would realize I was here. I was beginning to think you would walk right out the door without even noticing me." "How did you escape the nightmares?" North growled, hiding his large amount of shock. Pitch chuckled a bit more. "I tamed them, with this!" He snapped his fingers. Instantly his black sand began to swirl, growing larger and larger, raging like a storm as it started to form.

The Guardians all stepped back in fear as they beheld the terrifying sight before them. The five foot tall beast growled angrily as it stared down its sworn enemies. Its eyes wre a bright gold, their light piercing through its dark features. It looked at Bunny as if he were his next meal. "wolves are so much more efficient than horses, don't you think?" Pitch said wickedly as he grinned. "Go feed." he whispered. As soon as Pitch gave the command, the wolf lunged toward them. Saphire bolted in front of them and slid to a stop. She then threw up a force field just before the dark creature landed, turning it back to sand.

Saphire quickly approached Pitch, a stern look across her face. As she came face to face with him, she leaned forward so that they were eye-level. "Over my dead body." she said as her eyes flashed with rage. Pitch took a step closer. "Gladly." he said, and he disappeared, back into the shadows.

"Well, I guess you met Pitch." Jack said with a faked smile. Saphire turned around. "Uh ha, and I'm staying." "Why?" Jack asked. "When I looked in to Pitch's eyes, I saw more darkness than I've ever encountered. He scared me. Darkness never scares me. If he is dangerous enough to scare me," she got face to face with Jack, "We may not get out of this alive." Jack got a chill down his spine. "A-Are you going to call for back up? Saphire sighed. "No. If I do, they'll just kill him. Besides," she smirked, "I already have my back up." And with that, they felt more confident.


	4. the tooth

Chapter 3: The Tooth

Pitch paced around his globe with a bid smile on his face. He paused and turned to face the beast that was sitting and staring at him. "You seem concerned." Pitch said. The wolf got off his haunches and stood in front of him. "The young Hybrid showed more power than we anticipated. It would be wise to be more cautious my liege." "Oh ye of little faith. Pitch said as he went back to his globe. "Did you not hear the girl? She considered me to be dangerous. She said she was afraid of me. If she is such a threat to our plans then I will simply have to throw her out of the equation. Besides, if I can scare the Guardians, the I can scare anyone."

Saphire rapidly paced back and forth, a concerned look on her face. "There has to be a way." she said over and over again. "There has to be something, some sort of weakness that we can use to our advantage," she sighed, "but what?" "This is like pulling teeth." Tooth said. "Teeth, teeth, the tooth… that's it! Tooth, do you still have Pitch's tooth?" she asked excitedly. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Tooth replied. "If we could see Pitch's memories, it might show us something useful, like a weakness. We would have the upper hand." "Where did you put it?" Jack asked. "It's back at the palace." "Then what are we waiting for?" North said happily, "Let's go!"

"How can you two stand to be up there?!" Bunny asked. He was talking to Jack and Saphire who were standing on the top two corners of the sled. "Because it's fun!" they said in unison, and they laughed. North laughed a bit himself, then began to land. Tooth, Jack, Saphire, and Sand Man flew up to a small ledge just above the sled. In front of them was a large opening where the rock had split. As they walked inside, they saw a tall, dark tree that seemed to be dead. Tooth presed one of the knots in the tree, which acted as a button, opening a hidden compartment in the center of the trunk. She pulled out an oval shaped box that was covered in black vines. "Here it is." she said, handing the box to Saphire. "I wonder what kind of memories are in here." Suddenly, the container disappeared in her hands and Pitch rose up from behind them. "You mean this tooth?" he said, holding up the box. "Pitch, give that back!" Tooth yelled angrily. Pitch grinned. "I would, but it's so much more fun to play keep away." Then, Saphire appeared behind him and quickly snatched it out of his hand. "You mean like this?" she said before throwing it behind her. "Bunny, catch!" Bunny jumped and caught it, then everyone quickly gathered together. Pitch created a huge wave of black sand in an attempt to capture the Guardians, but Saphire grabbed them and pulled them closer. A flash of light, and they were gone, leaving Pitch in a frustrated rage.

"Where are we?" Jack asked. "The Void." Saphire replied. "The what?" North asked, confused. "The space between time. The only place that time and space don't and can't exist. Pitch won't find us hear.

Tooth tried to activate the box, but to no avail. "I can't get it open." she said in frustration. "Could I try?" Saphire asked. Tooth handed her the box. "There was something my father used to say. "Compassion is the Key." He said that those words could open anything sealed by darkness. Lets hope he was right." And with that, Saphire held the box closer and whispered "Compassion is the Key." Immediatly there was a blank stare in her eyes as her mind began to slip into the memories.

"Is that laughter I hear?" Saphire thought as the sound got louder and louder. Soon she saw a vision of Pitch, only, he didn't look like Pitch. Of course, he had his black hair, but his skin was tan instead of grey. His eyes were a bright gold instead of a dulled yellow. He was wearing gold armor and a long, rose red cape.

Saphire soon found out where the laughter was coming from. Standing next to Pitch was a little girl whom he picked up and playfully threw in the air. In the next vision the girl lay asleep in her bed, and he kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. He seemed so happy. The next few images showed him fighting along side the Guardians, leading them for that matter. The last vision, however, made her sick to her stomach. Pitch and the little girl were going for a walk in the woods when he heard a strange noise. The girl was frightened and hid behind him. All of a sudden, fearlings started popping out from behind the trees and bushes, completely surrounding them. They began to attack. In an attempt to save her, he jumped in front of them, and they began to take control of him. With tears in his eyes, he told her to run, and she escaped, but Pitch was not so fortunate.

As the visions faded, Saphire looked up, a shocked look upon her face. "A daughter. He had a daughter. I… I understand him now." she said, holding back the tears that were trying to escape. "Wait, Pitch had a daughter? Wow, when he said he "longed for a family" I didn't know he had already had one." Jack said. "Well, he did, and he was a Guardian too, the leader in fact… why didn't you tell me?" "WHAT?!" they all shouted in surprise. "Wait, you didn't know? How could you _not_ know? You fought along side him! I saw it with my own eyes!" "Saphire, all we remember is that he was always our enemy, nothing more." Tooth replied. "Something's not right. Whatever is going on, we need to figure it out. Our lives may very well depend on it."

Author's Note: Hey guys, SaphireBlackburn here. Just wanted to thank you all for your support. I can't BELIEVE how many views I've gotten already! I will try to the best of my ability to write and post these chapters as fast as I can. I hope you like the story so far because I know I'm pretty pleased with it. Oh, and one last thing. Please be sure to leave a comment if you have any questions, suggestions, or notes on the story. I want to know what you guys think! Thank you! J


End file.
